Alone I break
by Charybdis77
Summary: Der Endkampf findet statt, Severus Snape liegt schwer verletzt auf dem Schlachtfeld und grübelt sterbend über den Sinn seines Lebens und seine unerfüllte Liebe. HGxSS, OneShot, Songfic.


Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_A/N: Hier kommt ein kleines Zwischenspiel: Songfic zu „Alone I break" von KoRn. Ich versuche mich zwar gerade an meinem 8. Chap von „Verbotenes Terrain", aber dieser Songtext kam mir einfach dazwischen und schrie förmlich nach einer Einbindung in einer Songfic… Enjoy :)_

--

--

--

_Pick me up_

_Been bleeding too long_

_Right here, right now_

_I'll stop it somehow_

Dumpfer Schmerz... Metallischer Geschmack in meinem Mund… Grelle Blitze auf meiner erblindeten Netzhaut… Verklingendes Geschrei… Stille legt sich wie eine schwere Decke auf mich. Auf meinen zerschundenen Körper, unrettbar verletzt durch zu viele erlittene Flüche, auf meine Seele, unwiederbringlich zerstört durch zuviel bitteren Terror. Das blutbesudelte Gras unter mir umfängt mich, spendet mir Trost. Meine Kraft schwindet…

_I will make it go away_

_Can't be here no more_

_Seems this is the only way_

_I will soon be gone_

_These feelings will be gone_

_These feelings will be gone_

Ich spüre ihn nahen. Den Tod… Wieder und wieder werde ich bewußtlos, nur um wenige Augenblicke später zurückzukehren in die qualvolle Wirklichkeit. Leise betörend wispert er in meinem Kopf, komm mit mir, komm mit mir, so süß und verlockend. Die Schmerzen kommen in Wellen, ich erdulde sie stoisch, ich habe keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen. Zertrümmert ist mein Körper, gebrochen meine Seele. In Tausende von Scherben. Unheilbar. So süß und verlockend… Ich will den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen müssen. Meine Zeit ist gekommen. Ich beschließe zu gehen…

_Now I see the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

_All this shit I seem to take_

_All alone I seem to break_

_I have lived the best I can_

_Does this make me not a man?_

Meine Pflicht ist getan, meine Schuld ist gesühnt. Der Preis war hoch, fast unbezahlbar, doch ich habe nicht versagt. Diese Erkenntnis erfüllt mich mit schwachem Stolz, und ich spüre, wie die schwere Bürde, die jahrelang auf meinen Schultern gelastet hat, von mir abfällt wie alter Staub. Wie aus weiter Entfernung höre ich sie immer noch, kämpfend, fluchend, zaubernd, schreiend, sterbend. Meine Freunde. Sie vollenden es, das Werk, von dem ich ein Teil war. Ich bin überzeugt, sie werden es schaffen, sie werden das Übel besiegen, auch wenn ich ihnen nun nicht mehr helfen kann. Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt, und ich weiß in den letzten schwachen Momenten meines verblassenden Lebens, daß ich als ehrenwerter Mann gehen darf.

_Shut me off_

_I am ready,_

_Heart stops_

_I stand alone_

_Can't be on my own_

Mit offenen Armen empfange ich den erlösenden Tod. Ich bin bereit für Dich, nimm mich zu Dir in Deine einlullenden Wogen. Mein Herz setzt für einen Schlag aus. So süß und verlockend… wie Du… Ich wünschte, Du wüßtest, was in mir vorging, Tag für Tag, Monat für Monat, Jahr für Jahr. Ich wünschte, Du hättest gesehen, welches Gefühlschaos sich hinter meiner schwarzen Fassade rührte, wenn ich in Deine braunen Augen sah. Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Mut gehabt, mich gegen meine Aufgabe zu stellen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Dir sagen können, daß ich Dich liebe. Dann müßte ich jetzt nicht alleine sterben.

_I will make it go away_

_Can't be here no more_

_Seems this is the only way_

_I will soon be gone_

_These feelings will be gone_

_These feelings will be gone_

Doch alle meine Wünsche nützen mir nun nichts mehr. Mein Lebenshauch schwindet dahin, und meine Liebe zu Dir wird vergehen wie Herbstlaub, das von erfrorenen Ästen gleitet… Vielleicht ist es besser so. Du hättest mich nie gewollt. Ich hätte den Schmerz Deiner Ablehnung nicht ertragen können, wäre innerlich zerbrochen, hätte meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen können. Nein, es ist besser so.

_Now I see the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

_All this shit I seem to take_

_All alone I seem to break_

_I have lived the best I can_

_Does this make me not a man?_

Geschützt habe ich Dich durch meine Kälte, in Sicherheit gewogen habe ich Dich durch meine Stärke, behütet habe ich Dich durch die Besinnung auf meine Aufgabe. Mein Gewissen ist rein. Ich habe meine Pflicht erfüllt. Der Preis war hoch, doch ich habe ihn bezahlt. Mit meiner Freundschaft zu meinen wenigen Vertrauten, mit meiner Liebe zu Dir, mit meinem Leben.

_Am I going to leave this place?_

_What is it I'm running from?_

_Is there nothing more to come?_

_Is it always black in space?_

_Am I going to take its place?_

_Am I going to leave this race?_

_I guess god's up in this place._

_What is it that I've become?_

_Is there something more to come?_

Jedoch wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als daß Du jetzt bei mir wärst, daß ich Dir in den letzten Augenblicken meines Lebens die Wahrheit sagen könnte. Werde ich nach meinem erlösenden Tod bei Dir sein können? Werde ich, endlich befreit von der Bürde meines zerstörerischen Daseins, frei sein können? Ein rauhes Krächzen entweicht meiner Kehle, als ich bitter auflache. Nein. Ich werde einfach aufhören zu existieren und Dich niemals wiedersehen. Du wirst mich nicht vermissen. Du hast mich nie geliebt.

_Now I see the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

_All this shit I seem to take_

_All alone I seem to break_

_I have lived the best I can_

_Does this make me not a man?_

Ich bin schon beinahe fort… Ich spüre etwas Feuchtes auf meinem Gesicht… Tränen? Wie warme salzige Regentropfen fallen sie auf meine Wangen und benetzen meine aufgesprungenen Lippen. Zitternde Hände streichen zart über meine Wangen, feines lockiges Haar fällt in meine Stirn, leises Weinen dringt an mein Ohr. Ein letztes Aufbäumen meiner Seele läßt mich erstickt aufstöhnen. Bist Du das? Mein Geist will entfliehen, aber ich sträube mich, muß erst Gewißheit erlangen. Ich erkenne Deine Stimme, höre Deine zärtlichen Worte. Du sprichst von Liebe, von Verzweiflung, von Verlieren. Ich öffne meine Lippen, will Dir offenbaren, was ich empfinde, will Dir meine Liebe gestehen, will Dir alles erklären, es gibt so viel zu sagen… Du verschließt meinen Mund mit Deinen süßen Lippen, und ich erwidere Deinen Kuß. So betörend, so leidenschaftlich, so erotisch, er macht mich trunken. Und ich begreife, daß Du mich immer liebtest, so wie ich Dich immer liebte. Tiefe Zufriedenheit und ein berauschendes Glücksgefühl durchströmen meinen sterbenden Körper. Ich lasse mich fallen, in Deinen Kuß fallen, ich höre Dich flüstern, nein, nein, nein, immer lauter, Du schreist mich an, Deine Tränen auf meinen Wangen, Dein Geschmack auf meinen Lippen, aber ich bin bereit, ich bin bereit zu gehen, ich lächle, ich bin glücklich, ich bin so glücklich… so süß und verlockend…

--

--

--


End file.
